The House With No Windows
by Tando
Summary: Eight Sims are trapped in The House With No Windows. What does the house have in store for them? And will any of them ever make it out alive?
1. Day 1: The Jelly Bean Challenge

The House With No Windows

Chapter 1

Day 1 (Beginning of the Jellybean Challenge)

Peter Ellington (Room 1):

I've woken up in this room, my inventory stripped from me. Where am I? Is this a dream? Was I kidnapped? Do they want my money, my house, my family? I don't know, there's a bed, a mini fridge, a shower, a toilet, a sink, a little light, and a jelly bean bush. Whoever's kidnapped me intends for me to stay for a while. The quality of the objects are horrid. If they wanted to kidnap me they could at least give me a tasteful living space. The poor objects do not sit well with the blindingly white walls and floors. And why are there no windows in this house? No natural light what so ever. Well, I guess for me that's good but the average Sim needs a little sunshine. I hope that whatever this is, it'll be over soon, whatever it is that they want, they can have it.

Moshe Draper (Room 2):

A door has appeared in my room. Finally, this practical joke is over. This is worse than when the guys pranked me with that fake patient on April Fools. That was a good one, but it was time I could've spent saving actual lives. Anyway, I'm leaving, I'm probably already late for work.

Glenn Herrington (Room 3):

Turns out, there're seven other "residents" in this little house. Guess misery loves company. Unfortunately, it's a complete sausage fest. No chicks what so ever. If some Sims put us all together, they could've at least mixed up the gender pool a bit. Might of made some good porn out of it. You know what I think this is? A reality TV show. I've already started looking for hidden cameras. Of course they're well hidden, but I handle crazy paparazzi for my clients all the time. So, the other seven Sims are all right, even if they're not standard reality TV fare, there's a British vampire, a doctor obsessed with work, a boring businessman, a strongly religious alchemist, a sculptor, a fairy, and would you believe it, the famous Cemre Staton himself. He use to be one of my clients until he became larger than life, quit the professional sports industry and started hitting the clubs. Perhaps this reality TV show is the good publicity that Staton needs.

Shannon Geiger (Room 4):

This is cool! I'm trapped in a house with seven other Sims. Sure it was kind of scary at first, I mean who wouldn't be freaked out from waking up in a different place than where you went to sleep? But now that we're all here, what's going to happen to us? We have food, so we're not going to starve to death. Whoever put us here wants to do something with us, they didn't just put us here for nothing after all.

Cemre Staton (Room 5):

Well, according to my old agent from when I played sports, we're in a reality TV show. Sounds great, but why am I the only actual celebrity here? It doesn't make sense that they'd throw me in with a bunch of unknowns. They should be running up against Sims their own size. Unless this is one of those "Real World" type reality shows and they're looking for a wide variety of different Sims. That would actually make a lot of sense. Although I wouldn't have picked the businessman, Shannon, personally. No matter how varied you want a cast, you can never have a dull character because there should never be a dull moment. But knowing these reality shows, there'll be eliminations, and I bet Shannon will be the first to go.

Wade Hamm (Room 6):

Hmm, I wonder what I'll have for dinner tonight.

Rhett Morrissey (Room 7):

Why white? I understand the simplicity, but couldn't you go for some more personality? If my Build/Buy mode wasn't currently locked, I'd change my room to a nice beige, maybe make the carpets something colorful. That's definitely the architect in me talking. Also, I don't mind sharing a living space with seven other Sims, kind of brings me back to my college days. Ah, the wonders my Fine Arts Degree has done for me. Anyways, these seven other Sims are an, interesting bunch. I recognized Cemre Staton right away, who didn't? Admittedly, I read the gossip column in the newspaper, so his face immediately jumped out at me. Striking Sim, I guess all celebrities need to be attractive to some point. Also, Moshe Draper is my doctor. Guess that's what happens when you live in a town. If memory serves, I've seen all of these guys at least once around town, except maybe that Zachery guy, he doesn't look very familiar. It would be funny if one of them knew me before my transformation, if they even remember me, boy they'll be in for a shock.

Zachary Allard (Room 8):

Why me? Whoever decided to play this sick joke shouldn't have even considered me. When I find out who they are, and I will, they'll wish they'd never been coded into this filthy game. Oh, I'm sorry, what am I talking about? This is all just a game, and not just the house we're all stuck in. I'm talking about the world itself. I know, I've seen it. I'm on to you, all of you! Watching us here, suffering, you disgust me! I know these kind of games, believe me, I've orchestrated one myself. That was when I was, when I had, my, my…my Controller! I had all of the power in the world! Do you know what it feels like, when you're whole life you've been cheating life and death itself, getting all the perks without the tradeoffs? And then, right out of your hands, that power is stolen from you?! And all of a sudden, you've got a clock, ticking, right above your head? And, and, you feel, bad. You just get bad feelings, out of no where! And you can't get rid of them, no matter how hard you try! I swear, once I get out of here, and I will get out of here, I will find Wright and get that Controller back!


	2. Day 2: The Jelly Bean Challenge (cont)

Chapter 2

Day 2 (Jelly Bean Challenge Continued)

Peter Ellington (Room 1):

10:00 AM: While the jelly bean bush is a nice touch, it really isn't enough to compensate for the otherwise bland room. They didn't even bother to try to use some custom colors on the furniture. If it were up to me, I would personalize each room according to the resident's personality. Makes sense, black walls and dim lit gothic candles for me, lots of windows and natural light for the doctor, Moshe across the hall, beige walls and gym equipment for the Sim with the hat, Glenn, a bar and expensive couch for Cemre, the list goes on. I think the only Sim who's actually satisfied with his room is Shannon, the boring businessman. I guess the room suites him, oh well. I'm certainly not one to judge someone else for their personal taste.

5:00 PM: Ugh, while the plasma juice boxes are okay, I prefer fresh Sim plasma. I wish Greg was here, I'm missing our Love Bites already. When I met him, he was already a Vampire, but he was on a night schedule while I was spending a small fortune on Vampiric Sunscreen to work the day shift. I actually met him at the Art Gallery in Champs Les Sims, while on a working vacation. He's a Nectar Maker who visits Champs Les Sims often to pick grapes and taste the local Nectar samples. He invited me to visit him in his vacation home, a large estate built on an artificial hilltop, the hill decorated with different grape bushes. As an Art Appraiser, I was definitely impressed with the architecture of the estate. He brought me down to his Nectar cellar, we got tipsy on his best Nectar, talked about life, and the rest is history. I do miss him, I can't wait to see him again…

Moshe Draper (Room 2):

I've missed a day of work…I've never missed a day of work, ever…What will my wife say when I come home? Would she forgive me? What will I tell her anyway? She's always been the better one, the more diligent one. I guess that's why she's the boss…my boss.

Glenn Herrington (Room 3):

11:00 AM: You know, I'd never thought I'd miss my two room, high rise apartment. And Snickers. Snickers is my cat. She should be okay for a couple more days, and if not, she's run away and survived on her own before, so I'm not too worried.

2:00 PM: I haven't found a single hidden camera so far. I've checked all of the typical, and not so typical places where hidden cameras could possibly be stowed away. There's nothing to do around here, so searching for cameras has become a nice pastime. Maybe they're painted into the wall…but to find those I'd have to go into Buy/Build Mode to move the furniture to inspect the walls. And since all of our PlumbBobs are seriously malfunctioning, that doesn't seem like a possibility. Than again, maybe I could use the reality TV to my advantage. While I've always been more interested in the management side of fame, if maybe the show gets good ratings, it'll give me and my business some good publicity.

3:00 PM: Why isn't anyone else eating the jellybeans? It's a nice distraction, I can understand why our captors would put them here. Of course there's that extremely small chance of dying from a rare jellybean, but that's extremely unlikely.

Shannon Geiger (Room 4):

I've never lived with other people before. No seriously, I've always just lived alone. Do I have parents? Nope. A childhood that I can remember? Nope. I don't remember anything beyond my first day as a Young Adult. Moving into my new house, getting my new job…of course these things didn't stay new for long, and I soon fell into a sort of routine. Get up, shower, eat, go to work, come home, watch TV, eat, more TV, go to sleep. I've tried taking up several hobbies: Fishing, Collecting, Gardening, Alchemy, Science, Chess, Guitar, at one point I was into snake charming, but these things just never kept my interest for very long. I've tried dating, but no Sim seemed very interested in me, at least not in a romantic sense. I keep a small circle of friends, who occasionally invite me out to parties. Well, actually it's the same guy inviting everyone and their mother to his parties. I do okay at parties. Usually I end up chatting to one Sim for the whole party, and then realize that they were never really interested in me in the first place. Oh well, well, what can you do? That's just the cards I've been dealt.

Cemre Staton (Room 5):

Well, day two into the game and I haven't had a turn in the confession box. The only way I even know it's the second day is because of the clock on my PlumbBob. They could've at least added a window, somewhere. I'm a vampire and I'm asking for a window. That's how you know I'm getting desperate. Anyway, that locked door at the end of the hallway has to be the confession box, what else could it be? Is that the exit that leads to the studio? The set crew quarters? Where they keep all the windows? Possible, but I still think it's the door to the confession box, and I can't wait to have my turn in it. I've already prepared what I want to say, and how else would they get our confessions? It's not like they can read our thoughts through our PlumbBobs right? Then again, I wouldn't put it past them.

Wade Hamm (Room 6):

Mmm, jellybeans.

Rhett Morrissey (Room 7):

Hey, is it me, or am I the only human Sim here? I know for a fact that Peter and Cemre are Vampires, their skin and eyes say it all. And Zachary is a Fairy, it's hard not to notice the wings. And that leaves me, Wade, Shannon, Glenn, and Moshe. And they're probably Witches or Werewolves by the look of the friendship profiles I have. So, in other words, am I the only normal one?

Zachary Allard (Room 8):

Huh…I miss my laptop. I'd never think I'd ever have to go without my laptop, but, here I am. It was always in my inventory, always there for me. But I would trade in my laptop in a heartbeat for my Controller. It wasn't the third Controller, the most powerful one. No, it was the second one. Not as powerful, but much more accessible. I could make anyone do anything. I finally had a girlfriend. It's funny…you're best friends with a girl for years and she never takes an interest in you, ever, until you do something about it. Of course, after I lost my Controller the effects wore off, and, of course, she left. I don't know if she ever found out what I was doing. But if I could I'd do it again. I'd do anything to have that life back.

Quick Question: Who's your favorite character?


End file.
